Hotel Room Service
by LesdeBluwin
Summary: In a red and black hotel room, two males are "doomed" to spend the night. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1 - No rooms left

"What do you mean there aren't free rooms? I don't ask for a palace. I want a room, a mere room."

"There aren't free rooms. Just one with a double-bed, but it was taken five minutes ago by a man."

The blonde stroke his hair with his hand, feeling like he's going mad. He was late at the Conference, he almost lost the plane, and he can't find a room.

"Could you ask him if he's willing to share?" He asked politely, calmer now. The receptionist looked at him, afraid of another boost of pure madness. The blonde tried a smile, to sweeten up the situation a little. The woman smiled back and formed a number. The man could hear the typical "ring", until a husky voice interrupted it. "Yes?" The receptionist's smile widened. "Uh, here is a gentleman who wants a room, but we don't have any rooms left. Do you approve of sharing your room? He is staying just for tonight." The blonde listened carefully. "Sure." He smiled and thanked the receptionist. In the heat of the moment, he forgot to ask for the number of the room. He learned it from the maid.

He knocked shyly at the door, wondering how was the man with that sexy voice. He was gay, and didn't care what people say. He was a businessman, one too poor to have a wife, but rich enough to lose time and money in bars and pubs. He forgot to tie his long blonde hair up in a ponytail. He thought he was common. The manwhores was meeting with would say otherwise. They would describe him as beautiful. He never agreed.

When the door opened, he saw something unexpected. A shirtless tall man with black hair, looking at him with a pair of deep, grey eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't.

"Uh…I'm Legolas Thranduilion. Nice…nice to meet you." The man looked at him, almost skeptically.

"I expected…uh…" The brunette stopped, looking puzzled.

"A bitch? Didn't the receptionist say that I'm a male? Or you're that horny that you will accept anybody who offers?"

The brunette was taken aback. What was with that angry blonde? "Uh…no, sorry if I upset you, but I wasn't expected a man that sexy."

Legolas blushed. Nobody complimented him like this. Maybe a "beautiful" here and there, but from his subordinates, and that doesn't count. For a moment, he felt lost. "I'm sorry, I'm too used to jerks to think that out there are nice people, too." The man smiled, a brilliant smile in Legolas opinion and invited him in.

When the door closed, the maid who was just passing by knew that the two males will leave the room changed. They may turn out as foes, friends of lovers. For two busy businessmen, the number of the room meant nothing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected: No Men Shampoo

Sorry for the late update. -_- Hope you like it~ 3

* * *

Somebody wanted to shit with him and his temper. Somebody wanted to kill his patience, to torture him. This, or the guy named Aragorn Arathorn wished to see how much he'll resist. If that was a game, fine. Legolas is in.

He took the bottle of women's shampoo. So what if he'll look a little bit more feminine? He could already hear his roommate laughing. He ground his teeth, desiring the brunette's death. Sexy or not, he deserved that. The shower took longer than expected.

"Already? For a princess like you I though it will take longer." Legolas remained silent, with just a devilish grin on his face.

"For a slut like you I thought you will even have two whores." The blonde smiled likes an angel descended from Heaven. Aragorn's smile froze. He couldn't believe his ears. T he other one hated him this deeply?

"You know? We should have angry sex tonight." He suggested with a friendly smile. The blonde didn't answer, too busy searching for something to wear.

"No, we shouldn't. First, you aren't gay. Second, I don't like you. And third, you couldn't handle me."

The brunette laughed. He liked his roommate's personality, he couldn't deny it. In addition, he was hot, and a little stupid. He didn't ask if Aragorn was into men or not. He just assumed that.

"Oh, I remembered. How much shampoo do you use? There was only women's left."

"You are so shallow. Without asking, you assume that I'm straight, that I'm a slut, and that the shampoo is also my fault." He said calmly even if the blonde, covered with just a small towel (the others were already used), looking at him very interested. He follow the spark from the man's blue orbs, and his small smile, almost unseen. "Wouldn't it be better if you'll try finding out more about me before you make statements?" Aragorn didn't expected the blonde's reaction to that. He approached him, pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Aragorn could now feel his cold, wet, black hair. His partner's blonde hair tickled him, but he didn't mind. Not when such a beautiful creature stood above him.

"If you are gay…" began the man, drawing circles on the other one's chest. "…then you will like this. If you're not…then you are free to kick me out." He surrounded the brunette's nipple with one of his long fingers. Only then, Aragorn noticed his perfect manicure. For a man, that was quite something. Without a warning, he pressed on his thing. The blonde rose, took a blue shirt that brought out his eyes and put on a black pair of jeans, locking himself in the bathroom. No boxers, no socks, and no words for the now turned-on Aragorn. Oh, how he hated the blonde right now.

But, it didn't take long.

Legolas was back, all dressed and without a erection. On the other side, Aragorn's lower half was getting more and more uncomfortable. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but he couldn't. The blonde was far more beautiful. His tight clothes gave him a naughty air. Aragorn gulped, feeling for the second time in his life like a cornered animal (the first time was with some Dominatrix, long time ago). He wasn't the predator anymore. Now… he was the prey.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the town, a raven-haired woman with madness in her eyes was looking angrily at her phone display. She loved a man, a man which could have everything, and choose to have a man instead. Why? Why was life so cruel?

"Mrs. Arwen, Mr. Boromir Húrin is on line 1."

"Good. Put me."

Seconds later, the brunette could hear the husky voice of an older man.

"What do you want me to do, my lady?"

"I want you to kill somebody: a man, a fine man."


End file.
